


My heart belongs to you

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Tony had gone out for dinner with someone; someone that wasn’t Steve. That meant that he was actively dating other people, no doubt beautiful women whom Steve couldn’t hold a candle to. It wasn’t like Steve wasn’t aware that Tony didn’t want him, – the petals he coughed up every day and his aching throat were testament to that – but hearing it plainly, hearing Tony just saying it so casually broke his heart even more.He went to take a bite of his pasta in an attempt to distract himself from the tears threatening his eyes, but he had barely lifted his fork before his throat tightened and he was choking. Oh, God. He was choking and this time it didn’t feel like there was a way out.“Steve? Steve, are you okay?”The blood was rushing in his ears, nothing but squealing and screaming as he tried to get some sort of oxygen into his lungs.“Steve? Hey, hey, Steve!”Tony’s concern warmed Steve’s heart just a little, but his throat was closing and his eyes were streaming and nothing was going to stop them.





	My heart belongs to you

**Author's Note:**

> 16\. Hanahaki disease 
> 
>  
> 
> I guess there are graphic descriptions of choking/vomiting in here because of the disease.

Steve laughed at Tony’s story, coughing a little into his hand as he did so. He reached for his glass and drank some water in an attempt to clear his throat. It didn’t work.

Of course it wouldn’t work. It never did.

Nothing would clear his throat with Tony Stark sitting opposite him looking as beautiful as he always did and watching Steve like he was all Tony could see.

Steve was okay though. As long as he could have Tony in his life in any way, he would be okay.

It was just a little cough. A small tickle in the back of his throat. It flared up every now and again, always whenever he was around Tony. The flowers growing on his lungs were going to kill him one day, but when Tony smiled at him with those bright eyes and flushed cheeks, Steve really couldn’t find it in him to care.

“I told them to just send me the bill.”

Steve chuckled when Tony reached the end of his story, paying more attention to the other man’s body than the words leaving his mouth. He loved how Tony looked when he laughed, head thrown back and skin crinkled around his eyes. Steve had ummed and ahhed about accepting Tony’s invitation to dinner as even their short phone conversation had left him doubled over and coughing up broken petals, but Steve could never pass up the opportunity to spend any time with Tony and couldn’t resist accepting in the end.

“You’re ridiculous.”

Tony winked at Steve’s comment and Steve shook his head as he chuckled again, bringing his hand up to smother yet another cough. His throat burned as he gasped for breath, swigging his drink as he tried to cover it up. Tony’s brow furrowed and he made a move to stand up, but Steve waved away his concern.

“It’s nothing,” Steve insisted and gestured for Tony to sit back down, “it’s just a tickle. Tell me more about the office. You had a temp coming in this week, didn’t you?”

Steve could tell that Tony didn’t believe him, but he only gave another unsure glance before he settled back down and launched into another tale.

As he swallowed yet another mouthful of water, Steve lost himself in Tony’s story, laughing along at Tony’s side jokes and dragging him back from tangent after tangent. He didn’t notice when their meals arrived, eyes locked on Tony as the other man gesticulated wildly to punctuate his story.

It was when he was halfway through his pasta that the bottom dropped out of his world. Tony hadn’t even noticed what he’d just said, carrying on his story like nothing had happened, but Steve was gasping for breath.

Because of that phrase. That one phrase that was all Steve could hear. The restaurant and all of its noise faded away and became nothing but some sort of hazy buzzing.

_“…went out for dinner with her…”_

_“…went out for dinner with her…”_

Tony had gone out for dinner with someone; someone that wasn’t Steve. That meant that he was actively dating other people, no doubt beautiful women whom Steve couldn’t hold a candle to. It wasn’t like Steve wasn’t aware that Tony didn’t want him, – the petals he coughed up every day and his aching throat were testament to that – but hearing it plainly, hearing Tony just saying it so casually broke his heart even more.

He went to take a bite of his pasta in an attempt to distract himself from the tears threatening his eyes, but he had barely lifted his fork before his throat tightened and he was choking. Oh, God. He was choking and this time it didn’t feel like there was a way out.

“Steve? Steve, are you okay?”

The blood was rushing in his ears, nothing but squealing and screaming as he tried to get some sort of oxygen into his lungs.

“Steve? Hey, hey, Steve!”

Tony’s concern warmed Steve’s heart just a little, but his throat was closing and his eyes were streaming and nothing was going to stop them.

“Waiter! Call 911, call anyone! Waitress – help!”

God, it was hot. Steve tried not to panic, but it was hard. He was sweating profusely and he could feel the flowers rising in his throat, lodging there as he desperately gasped for air. Steve reached out blindly, his hand grabbing onto Tony’s arm. The soft material of Tony’s shirt soothed him somewhat.

If he had to die right here, at least he would die with Tony.

“He’s allergic to peanuts,” Tony was screaming in the distance. There were people all around him; someone was slapping Steve on the back and another person was on the phone not too far away. The restaurant was loud, but it was all white noise now. “I told you that when I booked the table. How was this mistake made? I demand to speak to the chef. If you kill the man I love, I swear I’ll sue everyone here.”

Steve spluttered through the biggest cough he’d ever suffered and watched in morbid fascination as a rose fell out of his mouth followed by another and another and another. They were gorgeous flowers; their petals still intact and their colours vibrant despite the flecks of blood staining them. He stared at the floral display littering the table before he lifted his head and blinked up at the now-silent Tony through his tears.

“You love me?” he asked, his voice hoarse and broken, his throat feeling as though it was full of razors.

Tony fell to his knees next to Steve and grabbed him in a tight hug. Steve could feel the tension slip from Tony’s shoulders as they embraced and let himself relax in the man’s arms, a few small coughs still racking his body. It was too soon when Tony pulled away, but he didn’t go far. He cupped Steve’s cheek in his hand and held his gaze.

“Yes, Steve. I love you.”

Steve’s heart thudded in his chest and he suddenly felt exhausted. He took a deep breath to respond when he paused.

He could breathe. He could actually take deep breaths without choking and gasping for air. Steve did it again, just to be sure, and when he felt his lungs fill up so wonderfully, he reached out. Grabbing Tony by the shoulders, he yanked him towards himself and pressed their lips together. Despite his shock, Tony yielded immediately and Steve felt his chin being tilted to the perfect angle.

“You really love me?” Steve asked when they finally broke away, belatedly remembering that they were still in public and there was still a crowd around him. He turned his head sharply to the side and spat out a few stray petals, their bold white looking almost hideous against the deep blue of the carpet. The sight was a horrible reminder and Steve couldn’t look at it for too long, snapping his head away immediately. Looking at Tony was a much better choice; those warm brown eyes so beautiful, so warm.

“Yes,” Tony said reverently, looking at Steve as though he was something precious. “I have done for a very long time. I’m so sorry I never said, Steve, I couldn’t… I was, I was scared.” There was a hesitant pause and Tony looked as though he was trying to find some strength, an internal battle clear in his eyes. “You – do I take it you feel something of the same?”

Steve smiled and squeezed the back of Tony’s neck gently, rubbing his thumb over the small hairs there. “It’s there on the table as proof.”

Tony looked horrified, his mouth falling open and his eyes going wide. “No, Steve! My God; I didn’t mean… that’s because of me? I’m sorry, Steve – I… forgive me, Steve. I’m so sorry; it’s all my fault, I–”

Steve leant in and gave Tony another soft kiss. “I know, I know,” he whispered when he pulled back again. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I couldn’t show it either, but now I have you, right?”

“Right,” Tony said, letting out a long and shaky breath, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Steve’s. “And I have you. I’ll never let you go another day without knowing my heart belongs to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your endless support, guys and gals


End file.
